Fabina Moments
by A Reviewing Reader
Summary: I was watching Season 1, again and found all of those left-over strings that were potential Fabina moments... And thus, the story was born: I decided to write my own scenarios of what happened between those scenes!
1. Episode 27: A Dictionary!

So I was looking at a few episodes for Fabina moments . . . When suddenly, I thought of these questions: What happened with Nina and Fabian when they were looking for the dictionary?

And voilà, these one-shots were born! They may not be in order, sorry . . . But there aren't that many episodes on YouTube, so I'm doing the best I can . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA!

By the way, this is during Episode 27! Enjoy . . .

* * *

><p>"In the dictionary . . ." Nina mused. Suddenly, it struck her. "Of course!" She stood up, dashed to the bookshelf, and took out the paperback dictionary, showing Fabian.<p>

"The only place where yesterday always follows tomorrow! A dictionary!" Fabian exclaimed. He picked up Nina and spun her around. Nina squealed while Fabian chanted, "You genius, genius, genius, genius girl!"

Everyone had huge smiles on their faces from finally discovering what the clue meant. But Nina broke the happy emotions in the room,

"Okay. That happened . . . But I'm still out, guys." And she sat on her bed once more.

"So the clue means your _dictionary_?" Amber asked, confusion still written all over her face.

"Not _my_ dictionary. A leather-bound, clasped dictionary," Nina explained.

"Do you want to help me look for it, Nina?" Fabian asked.

Nina hesitated for a moment, glancing at Fabian and so badly wanting to go. _Spending the day searching for clues would be great,_ she thought. _Especially with Fabian. But remember what happened the last time you got involved._

Nina peeked at the article in her lap, seeing a picture of a beautiful white mare with a black mane, and a smiling rider with a brush in hand. In the background were evergreen trees with a snowy ground. She looked back up at Sibuna, at her friends. None of them can get hurt. _I can't do it_, Nina thought.

"I-have to finish reading this article on-" She had to peer down at the article's title. "-uh, 'Winter Pony Grooming'.'" Nina gave a half-smile as her voice drifted off into the silence. She looked down, trying to absorb the words on the page, but they seemed like the sentences meshed together into one blob.

_Just keep '"reading", until they leave,_ Nina said to herself. She waited and waited. But instead of hearing footsteps retreating and the door shutting, Fabian spoke,

"Nina." A soft noise was heard, metal against metal. She looked up, seeing Fabian take the Eye of Horus locket out of his pocket. "Sarah gave this to you, not me." Nina's eyes locked on the locket in his hand. Then her eyes darted to Fabian, who gave her a small, encouraging smile.

In the background, Amber and Patricia were looking at her pleadingly. Imploring her to join the club again.

Nina's mind was having a fight with itself. Half of it wanted it to reject Sibuna still, to protect her friends. To make sure they, and no one else they knew, would ever get hurt again. No one should be landed in the hospital like Alfie. Then again, her friends were here for her. They wanted her to rejoin the group and help her finish this mystery.

_I am so going to regret this,_ Nina thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

She sighed and stood up, taking the locket from Fabian's hand. It felt warm on her palm, familiar to the touch; it was nice to have in her hand again.

Nina and Fabian walked downstairs, then stopped at the stairs. Nina realized something, "Fabian, where do we even look first?"

"Um, maybe under the stairs? That is where we found the other book."

Nina nodded, and they opened the small door to the cupboard under the stairs, making sure no one was around.

Fabian crawled in, and began to search. Nina kept her eye out for the door opening, and listened for anyone else's footsteps that were nearby.

After a short time, Fabian reappeared, dust littered in his hair. "Nothing is here. I don't think we'll find anything."

Nina laughed, ruffling his dark brown hair to remove the dust. Then she sighed. "Where else could it be?"

They both thought for a few moments, but then Fabian gasped. "Wait, don't you think the library might have some leather books?"

"Great idea!" Nina said.

They signed out, and walked to the school's library. There was a silence for a while, until Fabian broke the quiet.

"I'm glad you're back in Sibuna, Nina." She peered at him, blushing a faint red, then looked down.

"Thanks, Fabian."

It became soundless once again, both teenagers blushing.

Once they reached the library, Fabian opened the door for her like the gentleman he was, and the began to search. First, they looked for leather-bound books.

After perusing through the section twice, they could not find any leather-bound or clasped dictionaries. They even asked the librarian, who said there were no _English_ dictionaries of those sorts.

"Wait, what if the dictionary is in Arabic?" Fabian asked.

"Yes!" Nina exclaimed. "Ma'am, is there an Arabic dictionary?"

"Why, yes. We only have one. Would you like to check it out?"

"Please," Nina said.

Once Nina had the dictionary in her bag, they bid the librarian farewell, and went back to the drama room to where their next class was.

As they ambled over to the classroom, Nina spoke, "Thanks for getting me back into Sibuna, Fabian."

She saw him blush. "I didn't do it, Nina. Everyone else helped, too."

"No, you did the most work, Fabian. Thank you." Nina smiled, blushing.

"You're welcome. I'd do anything for you, Nina," Fabian touched her arm, making them both stop and lock eyes.

"Wow. Thanks," Nina whispered. She wanted to kiss him so bad! But, they were just friends. _Just friends, Nina!_ her mind exclaimed.

She tore her eyes away from Fabian's blue ones, her face really hot. Fabian removed his hand from her arm, and they continued to walk to the drama class.

When they turned the corner and found Amber.

Nina looked Amber over. The blonde was in a huge yellow . . . duck? or was it a canary? . . . bird costume. There was a handful of yellow feathers behind her left ear. The color was hideous on her; it was not Amber's best look.

"Why are you dressed as a duck?" Fabian's voice was tinged with amusement. Nina was trying to suppress a laugh at Amber's appearance.

"I'm a canary," Amber said matter-of-factly.

Fabian and Nina exchanged looks. Fabian raised an eyebrow, asking, "A canary dressed as a duck?"

Amber rolled her eyes, shaking her head, turning to Nina. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, we were looking for an old, _English_ dictionary. But then mastermind here-" Nina glanced at Fabian who was smiling smugly. "-thought we should look for an _Arabic_ dictionary and-"

Nina lifted her bag up, revealing the huge leather-bound dictionary inside. "Ta-da!"

Amber squealed, only to be interrupted by Mr. Winkler. "Uh, what's with all of the squealing?" Nina covered her bag with its flap, hiding the dictionary, while Amber turned around to face Mr. Winkler.

"Can we set out for a run of Act One? Please?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't think we can," Fabian replied. "I mean-"

Mr. Winkler sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "I know, we don't have Alfie-"

"Or Jerome," Fabian added.

"Or Patricia," Nina put in.

"Or Mara," Mick said from behind Mr. Winkler.

"Fantastic . . ." Sarcasm was clear in the drama teacher's voice as he let his hands drop to his sides.

"We can always do my scene again," Amber offered.

Mr. Winkler closed his eyes, as if struck by a sudden migraine. "I- suppose we'll have to."

Mick searched for Mara around the room until finally finding the black-haired girl. "Mara's here, we can do our scene as well if you like." Mr. Winkler pointed his script at Mick, in a manner of saying, _Yes. Perfect._

Mara addressed Amber's costume with a snide tone laced in her voice, "What's with the stupid chicken outfit?"

Amber spun around to complain about her costume to her teacher. "Okay, Mr. Winkler! I really do need to talk to you about this costume." Amber followed his backstage to explain about everyone's negative comments toward the canary costume.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I'm gonna be writing more of it as I watch each episode... And again, I'm sorry if this is out of order. Bear with me please!<p>

Oh, and if the episode's dialogue isn't completely correct, I'm sorry. Tried to get it as perfect as I could. And here's some Fabina action for those of you missing it in Only A Dream? (:

Now review!  
>~Ary<p> 


	2. Episode 50: Not The Chosen One

I don't own House of Anubis.

Fabina Moment: Episode 50... (after Nina finds the clue and the puzzle piece in the demi-sphere under the chandelier; by the way, "demisphere" is not a word in the dictionary.)

* * *

><p>"I've been hearing voices . . ." Nina trailed off, glancing in the corner of her eye to see Fabian's expression.<p>

His face was neutral, calm, calculating. Nina turned her full attention to him, guessing, "You're wondering if I'm insane."

Fabian did not say anything, still thinking. Finally, he met her eyes and said, "No. I'm wondering, if they've gotten it wrong. . ." When Nina looked quizzically at him, he added, ". . . about _Joy_ being the Chosen One."

Nina's eyes widened, and she started to breath in short, quick gasps. "Fabian. D-D-Don't say that, okay? It freaks me out-a lot!"

Fabian was about to say something else, but Nina dashed out of the room, and that last unspoken word was left hanging in the silence.

After a moment, he called to her, "Nina?" He did not hear her footsteps returning, so decided to follow her.

Nina had run to the clearing in the woods, and was now pacing back and forth in front of the burnt-out tree where the Sibuna meetings were normally held. She shook her head, her dirty blonde hair swishing back and forth around her.

"No, I'm not the Chosen One. I can't be," Nina muttered again and again. "No, I can't. I'm not."

"Nina!" Fabian called out from a little beyond the clearing.

She stopped her pacing and glanced in the general direction of his voice, but did not reply. She resumed pacing, then stopped again at the burnt tree. She pressed her palms into the rough bark of the tree, trying to relax.

"Nina! There you are!" Fabian's voice startled her, making her jump in the air. "I've been looking for you for a while. Are you okay?" Nina turned to him, her eyes watering with tears.

"No, I'm not okay, Fabian! I don't want to be the Chosen One! I can imagine what that would be like: forced to go away from the friends and family I love; never to see a smiling face, only a cruel look every now and again; and to only be used for one purpose-the Elixir. And maybe even to be killed afterwards. We don't know what's going on with Joy right now, and no offense to her, but I'd rather not be the Chosen One!"

Nina had begun to cry uncontrollably, and slowly knelt to the ground with her face in her hands. She continued speaking through the sobs that shook her body,

"She can have all of that glory. I don't even want this Eye of Horus necklace! Sometimes I just want to get rid of it! Sarah just gave me a destiny that I didn't want! I just wanted to come to England, and study and have a great time! I really didn't want to face a mystery that could put all of us in danger, or have some evil 'society' try to ruin our lives! It's just too much to handle, I don't want this . . ."

Nina took the chain from around her neck, gathered it into her palm, and prepared to throw it to the ground, but Fabian's hand stopped her.

"Nina, don't. You and I both know that leaving your locket in the dust and walking away will do nothing for either of us. I know this is hard to handle, but we can get through this. So what if it's some mystery that could get us in danger-that's the fun of it, right? It's an adventure. And, so what if there is some evil society that's around? We, Sibuna, can get through it. _You_ can get through it."

Fabian crouched down to be eye-level with Nina. She had dropped the chain to the ground, and put her hands back in her face. He took her hands away from her face and gripped them tightly; they were wet with tears. When she still refused to look at him, he let go of her hands, put his own on Nina's shoulder, and one under her chin to make her look at him.

Fabian stared into her soft hazel eyes, the makeup streaked down her cheeks from her tears, the redness around her eyes; she had never been prettier. Nina was still sniffling, looking at him. This kind boy who would never let her down, the one that always believed in her no matter what: her best friend.

"Please don't cry anymore," Fabian whispered. And then, gently, slowly, and very carefully, Fabian put his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Her face was now pressed against his chest, his head on top of her soft, frizzy, dirty blonde hair. Nina wanted to keep crying, just from his sweet motion to comfort her. But she did not, she just tried calming down in his arms. She still hiccuped a little from her large amount of crying, and her head hurt, but sitting here with Fabian allowed her to compose herself into the calm leader that Sibuna had come to look up to.

Fabian's heart was thudding against his chest at having Nina so close to him, but he tried to relax while he held his crying best friend. Seeing her cry was awful, it was like someone had hurt a small girl and he needed to make her feel better. Unconsciously, his hand moved from her back, to smooth down her hair. He could not imagine being in a more comfortable position: sitting on the ground hugging his best friend and making her feel better.

After a long while, Fabian pulled away, and looked into Nina's eyes. She was not crying anymore and rarely hiccuped. The only evidence that she had been crying were the dried streaks of water and makeup that ran down her face. She gave him a soft smile, looking tired and weary, but calmer than before.

"Thank you," Nina whispered. She brushed a few locks of hair away from her face and attempted to fix herself up. Then she stood up, groaning a bit, saying, "I think I'm a bit stiff from sitting down for so long."

Fabian dropped his arms from her shoulders, stood up, too, and winced. "Me, too. I think we sat there for too long."

Nina shook off the grass that had collected on her clothes, and then pointed to Fabian's shoulder. "You've got a little grass there."

"Where?" He tried removing it, but it still stuck. Nina rolled her eyes, picked it off of his shirt, and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Thanks. Would you like to go back?" Fabian asked, smiling slightly.

"Sure."

They walked back to the house in a peaceful silence, their shoulders occasionally brushing, but their hands never meeting. Fabian opened the door to the house for Nina, and they walked in, making it a few minutes before supper.

Nina went upstairs to wash up, while Fabian walked into his room to practice his guitar. When they saw each other again, Nina looked the same as always, with no proof that she had been crying.

They never spoke of that day again, not for a long time. But occasionally, Fabian caught Nina's eye, and she smiled. And it was okay that Fabian had not told Nina he liked her yet, or kissed her, because seeing her smile was all worth it.

* * *

><p>Awww . . . A fluffy ending. I hope you liked this! Major Fabina here. (: So much I'm starting to get sick from it . . . Just kidding.<p>

Anyways, _Only A Dream?_ Chapter 11 is coming soon. Probably later tonight. So that's another thing to look forward to!

Please review!  
>~Ary<p> 


End file.
